


Это здесь (Place)

by Маграт (magrat_me)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrat_me/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82
Summary: Первый поцелуй Ганси и Ронана





	Это здесь (Place)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065697) by [rosewindow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewindow/pseuds/rosewindow). 

Ричард Кэмпбелл Ганси III не хотел находиться в этой крохотной, пахнущей плесенью комнате в общежитии. Надпись на двери гласила «_Рыцарство»_, но Ричард не мог вообразить менее героическое место для начала нового этапа своих поисков. В конце концов, я здесь всего на несколько месяцев, подумал он, опуская сумки на одну из двух узких кроватей-близнецов.

Из комнаты напротив послышались крики, и Ганси обернулся посмотреть, в чём дело. Дверь («_Терпение»_) с грохотом распахнулась и так же быстро захлопнулась, и в коридоре остался парень, который свирепо смотрел на Ричарда. Или, скорее, просто свирепо смотрел, а Ричард попался ему на пути.

— Чего тебе, блин?

Ричард поднял руки, демонстрируя мирные намерения, и юноша закатил глаза. Потом вдруг ввалился в комнату и упал на свободную постель.

— Добрый день, — попытался установить контакт Ричард.

— Брат у меня иногда такой козёл.

Вот как, нелады между братьями. Здесь у Ричарда имелся небольшой опыт.

— Старший или младший? — поинтересовался он, усаживаясь на обёрнутый плёнкой матрас.

— Старший. Поэтому считает, что знает всё, — вздохнул парень. — По крайней мере, мне не придётся с ним жить.

— Ты учишься в Агленби? — спросил Ричард.

— Да, не повезло вот. — Парень ткнул в бирку на чемодане. — Это что вообще за имя — «Ричард Кэмпбелл Ганси Третий»? Сосед твой, по ходу, какой-то важный хрен.

— Мм… Привет, я Ричард.

— Вот блин. Э… Ронан. Ронан Линч, — новый знакомый протянул Ричарду руку. — Значит, Ричард. Дик. Ха, буду звать тебя Дик.

— Пожалуйста… прошу, не надо.

— Ну, хорошо, Ганси.

Ричард помолчал. Мэллори обращался к нему так, но до этой минуты Ричард никогда не думал, что «Ганси» может стать его прозвищем. Он считал это обращение одним из многих странных англицизмов, которые употреблял Мэллори. Ричард пошелестел бумагами, вложенными между страницами тетради, чувствуя, что рот расползается в улыбке:

— Хорошо.

\---

Как только пришли документы на Монмутскую фабрику, Ганси съехал из общежития. Он спал на матрасе в подсобке; пусть там темно и душно, но, по крайней мере, дождь туда не проникал. Ронан был всё время рядом, расчищал от мусора второй, подлежащий восстановлению, этаж и жаловался на пыль. Ганси нанял несколько подрядчиков для тех работ, с которыми точно не справился бы самостоятельно — перекрыть крышу и поменять проводку, — но всё остальное хотел сделать сам.

Работая, они перекрикивались через всё здание. Бесячего старшего брата Ронана — Деклана — на днях застали с девушкой, и Ронан её возненавидел.

— …и тычет меня в это носом. Только потому, что, наконец, уже поцеловался с кем-то!

Пока Ронан возмущался, Ганси секунду помедлил, обдумывая это заявление.

— А ты когда-нибудь?.. — он умолк.

Ронан сделал сложное движение — вроде просто пожал плечами, но как-то получилось, что передёрнулся весь.

— Интересно, на что это похоже, — сказал Ганси, отчасти из простого любопытства, отчасти пытаясь прикинуть ответ.

Ронан вновь пожал плечами, на этот раз спокойнее.

Какое-то время они работали молча; выбрасывали из огромных окон хлам и веселились, глядя, как он разбивается на куски на поросшем сорняками асфальте.

— Хочу, чтобы мой первый поцелуй был с кем-то, кто мне по-настоящему нравится, — неожиданно сказал Ронан. — Звучит, конечно, убого, но я так чувствую.

Ганси кивнул:

— Вовсе нет. Понимаю. Я тоже так чувствую.

Ронан кивнул в ответ и едва заметно улыбнулся, и Ганси ощутил — что-то изменилось.

\---

На вечеринку в честь новоселья на фабрике в Генриетту приехала вся семья Ганси в полном составе. Ронан позвал родителей и младшего брата, но Ниалл Линч был где-то за границей, а у Мэтью оказался выездной футбольный матч, так что единственным гостем из Амбаров стала Аврора Линч. Ещё присутствовали несколько учеников из Агленби — ребята, с которыми Ганси пересекался на одном-двух уроках, или те, с которыми, как он считал, было бы полезно подружиться. Ронан старательно игнорировал их всех; Ганси заметил это только потому, что так же старательно наблюдал за Ронаном.

До сих пор Ронан разговаривал только с тремя людьми на вечеринке: с Ганси, Ричардом Кэмпбеллом Ганси Вторым и со своей матерью. Ронан оказался почти не похож на Аврору Линч, но глаза и улыбка у него были материнские. Ганси не мог отвести взгляд.

— Мне нравится, во что ты превратил это место, — сказала Хелен, появившись у него за спиной и обнимая брата за плечи. — Смотрится отлично.

— Спасибо, Хелен.

— А это тот самый сосед? — поинтересовалась она, кивнув в сторону Ронана. — Тоже неплохо выглядит.

— Он значительно младше тебя, — заметил Ганси, ощетинившись неожиданно для себя самого. Вечно Хелен такая.

— Ладно, ладно. Ты пригласил на тусовку кого-нибудь из учителей?

Ганси коротко поговорил ещё с одним учеником Агленби, которому хотел предложить перебраться на фабрику, но от Ноя его внимание постоянно возвращалось обратно к Ронану. Как может один-единственный человек занимать столько мыслей?

Ронан поднял глаза, поймал взгляд Ганси и улыбнулся, и Ганси забыл свой любимый цвет, и цель своих поисков, и своё имя.

\---

Это была уже третья бессонная ночь подряд, и Ганси официально признал себя обосновавшимся на Монмутской фабрике. В чужих кроватях он всегда спал отлично, и только в своей собственной заснуть никак не мог. К тому же Глендауэр был близко; Ганси чувствовал это.

Рассеянные огни Генриетты сияли за стеной окон. В этот час город был почти погружён в темноту, только уличные фонари подсвечивали неровные очертания зданий, уже знакомые Ганси, хотя в Генриетте он провёл не так много времени. Ганси съел последний крекер из коробки и поднял её повыше. Да, эта, пожалуй, сгодится.

Когда часом позже Ронан вышел из своей комнаты, Ганси разметил на полу все главные улицы и порядком поработал над ратушей.

— Дик-на-все-руки, — поддразнил Ронан, неловко сел рядом и толкнул Ганси коленом в знак того, что не хотел обидеть.

Ганси позволил ему остаться; их тела соприкасались, вокруг простиралась большая тёмная комната.

— Мне приснилось, ты меня поцеловал, — сказал вдруг Ронан.

Ганси ничего не ответил, и он продолжил:

— Мы сидели прямо здесь. Луна не светила почти, только фонари на улице. И городка твоего не было.

— С городом лучше или хуже?

— Реальнее, — ответил Ронан, а потом склонился и поцеловал Ганси.

Совсем не таким предполагал Ганси свой первый поцелуй, который оказался намного, намного лучше. Рот Ронана был твёрдым и настойчивым, словно Ганси — территория, на которую он заявлял свои права; и в этот раз Ганси устраивало, что кто-то другой руководит экспедицией. Хотя бы некоторое время. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Ронана, такие длинные, что они завивались в локоны, и притянул его к себе.

Это было здесь. Всем своим существом Ганси чувствовал — здесь то самое место, где всё случится.

_— fin —_


End file.
